


Dirty Dancer

by CandiedChris



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Barebacking, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hair-pulling, One Night Stands, Public Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiedChris/pseuds/CandiedChris
Summary: Sweet Pea convinced Y/N to break into the Whyte Wyrm with him. After a few shots things get a little out of hand....
Relationships: Sweet Pea (Riverdale)/Reader
Kudos: 36
Collections: Riverdale Kink Bingo Winter 2020





	Dirty Dancer

**Author's Note:**

> Another request down! I have two more to go after this. Then I might put these smutshots on hold for a bit. I'm starting to burn out on them lol. Riverdale Bingo for the "cumming untouched" square. Bolded text are the request prompts.
> 
> Warnings: Coming untouched, dirty talk, public masturbation, hair pulling, barebacking

**“If we get caught, I’m blaming you.”** You said, your voice showing your annoyance with how long it was taking him to pick the lock to the Whyte Wyrm. 

“If you would hold the light still, princess, then I’d be done already.” He grumbled back, finally unlocking the door so they could sneak inside. He held the door open for you as you stepped inside the dark building. 

“I can’t believe we lost this place…” You mumbled sadly, looking at how run down the inside was now that the Ghoulies had taken over. It was dangerous for the two of you to be here alone without backup, but it was worth the risk to be inside one of your old stomping grounds. The Serpents had so little these days. 

Sweet Pea put a hand on the small of your back, guiding you to the sound system so he could cut on some music for the two of you. You hid the small smile on your face as you looked under the bar and grabbed any liquor that you could find. “Why in the hell is there Everclear down here? Who actually drinks that shit?” You asked him, pulling out the bottle. 

“People that are too drunk to care about what shit tastes like.” Sweet Pea said, smirking as he pulled out two shot glasses. “I dare you to do a shot.” 

You scrunched your nose up at the dare, but knew that you couldn’t say no. “Fine, I dare you to take one too.” 

Sweet Pea shrugged nonchalantly, “Whatever you want, princess. I can drink you under the table any time. One shot won’t hurt me.” 

“Stop calling me princess.” You snapped at him as you poured two shots out. “I have a name, you know.” 

He smirked, “Yes, Princess Y/N.” His voice was teasing as he picked up the shot glass. “Bottom’s up.” 

You glared at him in response as you picked up the other glass and threw your head back with it. It burned badly, the horrid taste making you gag. Sweet Pea only laughed at your reaction, pretending to have not been affected in the slightest by the alcohol. 

The two of you did a few more shots of various things, sticking mostly to clear liquors to keep from getting sick. The music started to really get to you and you took to the stage, now toeing the line between tipsy and drunk. You moved your hips, holding on to the pole and grinding against it. You almost forgot that Sweet Pea was there as you were lost in the music, even doing a few simple pole dancing moves. 

**“Stop dancing like that or I’m going to cum in my pants.”** Sweet Pea said with a smug smirk on his lips. “Maybe you should come over here and dance instead.” 

Your head snapped to him, face now alight with a furious blush as you stepped off the stage and sauntered over to him. He was sitting on one of the couches against the wall , patting his thigh as if it were an open invitation. You made your way over to him, but did not get onto his lap as he obviously wanted. 

One you were a foot in front of him, you began to dance again, rolling your hips while running your hands over your body. You slowly took off your outer layers of clothes, the music and alcohol feeding into your confidence. Sweet Pea watched, mouth agape as his growing erection started to feel uncomfortable in his pants. 

“I dare you to not touch yourself while I dance.” You said smoothly, “go ahead, take your dick out, then hands where I can see them. I want to see if I really can make you cum just by dancing.” 

Sweet Pea was intrigued, having never thought that it was possible to have an orgasm while being untouched. It seemed like it was worth a try. He unbuttoned his jeans and slid down the zipper, pulling his cock out to show you.

You licked your lips at the sight, turning around to take off your bra and throw it backwards at him. Slowly you turned around, hands over your breasts. “Do you want to see, baby?” You asked teasingly as you bat your eyelashes at him. 

He swallowed hard as he watched you, fingers twitching with the urge to stroke himself. His eyes were glued to your chest as you gave your breasts a gentle squeeze. “Bet you wish you could touch them, don’t you? What a dirty boy you are with all of those naughty thoughts about me.” 

Sweet Pea was speechless as you finally moved your hands so he could see your breasts in full. His mouth watered, wanting nothing more than to suck on the tender flesh and bite hard enough to leave makers. He shifted his hips, hoping to feel some relief but none came. 

“Just think about how good they feel.” You said, practically moaning as you massaged them. “They’re so soft, I bet you’d love to have your dick between them, wouldn’t you?” 

“Fuck, babe.” He managed to mutter, “I think I really am going to cum.” 

You smirked at him, as you slowly pulled down your underwear. You grabbed them from the floor and threw them at him. He caught them, keeping them bunched in his hand for the time being. “I bet you’d love to touch me here too.” You cooed, hand trailing between your legs to brush against your clit. You let out a soft moan. 

“ _Sweet Pea,_ ” You moaned loudly, tossing your head back and giving yourself a dramatic facial expression. “Oh my god, Sweets, just like that. _Oh_ , right there! _Yes!_ ” Your voice got louder, laced more and more with lust as you continued to touch yourself in front of him. 

Sweet Pea was groaning, his cock twitching painfully as he teetered on the edge. He imagined fucking you senseless over the couch, imagined that it truly was him making you sound like that. He could probably make you say so much worse if he tried, and he fully intended on trying once this little game was over. 

You fucked yourself with your fingers, crying out as you came closer to release, hardly even paying attention to the Serpent in front of you anymore. Sweet Pea let out a soft moan as he exploded, semen shooting from his dick and coating his shirt. He was breathing heavily despite not doing any kind of strenuous activity. 

“You better get your ass over here, Y/N.” He growled as he stood, discarding his clothing as quick as he possibly could. 

You snapped back to reality and flounced over to where he had been sitting. He grabbed your wrist and forced you down, his other hand travelling down your side as you let out a small pleased whimper. **“I’m not going to touch** that pretty little cunt of **you** rs **unless you beg.”**

He let go of your wrist so that both hands could inch along every curve of your body. He grasped at your breasts, squeezing them and tweaking your nipples. You were dripping wet from your display, and the need to cum made you more desperate than ever. 

“Please touch me, Pea, I need you inside of me.” You whined at him, looking over your shoulder so you could see the expression on his face as he prepared his cock with his hand. “I’m so fucking wet for you, I need you to fuck me until I cum all over that giant cock of yours. _Please_.” 

His smirk returned as he smacked you on the ass, “good girl.” He praised before thrusting into you. The two of you moaned in unison. He felt so amazing inside of you, filling you up and stretching you out. You didn’t even care that he didn’t put on a condom, thank god you were on the pill.

Sweet Pea rammed into you, pulling your hair back in a fist as he did so. You gripped the couch tightly in your hands to keep steady as his thrusts forced you forward more and more. He didn’t let up, wanting to tear you apart for being such a goddamn tease. 

You had never been with someone who could move as fast and hard as he could. It was so fucking exhilarating that you could stop your orgasm from building rapidly. You did your best to hold off as he tugged your hair more. “Come on, dirty little slut. Touching yourself in front of me like that. I know you’re about to cum all over me. Show me how much a fucking whore you are, princess.” 

You screamed as you hit your peak, your body reducing itself to a trembling puddle of torso and limbs as he rode out the intense high until he was cumming inside of you. Sweet Pea panted as he pulled out, sitting down on the couch and pulling you into his lap. 

“We should break in here more often.” He said between heavy breaths, smiling a wicked grin. 

You couldn’t help but giggle at the thought, “You’re right, I think we should…” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! As always please leave a kudos, comment, subscribe, or [leave a tip](http://ko-fi.com/theangriestpea)!


End file.
